BABY (Sequel of Tell Me How To Love You)
by Soororo
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Kai ingin segera punya anak. kyungsoo sadar dia namja, tidak bisa hamil. kai tidak mau mengadopsi anak. lalu?. It's An EXO fanfiction. Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kaisoo. YAOI. DLDR


baby (sequel of tell me how to love you)

.

.

.

.

.

Author : soororo

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

.

Rate :T

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

Summary : Kyungsoo dan Kai ingin segera punya anak. kyungsoo sadar dia namja, tidak bisa mengandung. kai tidak mau mengadopsi anak. lalu?. It's An EXO fanfiction. Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kaisoo. YAOI. DLDR

.

.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent, soo cuma minjem. Sedangkan ff nista ini, milik saya, berserta idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo membabi buta, alur maksa, kecepetan. Mohon maklum, author baru :D

.

.

.

Yosh! Soororo dateng lagi! kemarin waktu aku baca reviewnya, sempet bingung, waktu minta sequel.

untung temenku berbaik hati ngasih saran buat sequelnya.

.

.

.

.

NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to leave your Review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you don't like them, or me, just click the X button

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

baby

.

.

.

"kyung, yifan memanggilmu."sehun menepuk pundak kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berdiri meninggalkan mejanya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan yifan. dari beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu ruangan yifan, kyungsoo bisa melihat yifan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang ia kenali bernama kim kai. Iya, suaminya.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan yifan, lalu melongokkan kepalanya. Yifan mengangguk. Kyungsoo masuk, lalu duduk di samping kai. "ada apa?"tanya kyungsoo.

"kau ingat salah satu klien kita, tuan kim junmyeon?"tanya yifan. mata kyungsoo melebar. Untuk apa yifan menanyakan hal ini? "Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun pernikahannya. Dia mengirimkan undangan untuk kantor kita."kyungsoo mendengus. "seharusnya aku dan lay yang datang. Tapi, tadi pagi zitao sakit, dan sekarang dia harus di opname. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim kalian."lanjutnya. kyungsoo menatap yifan tidak percaya.

"kenapa harus kami?"tanya kyungsoo ketus.

"sudahlah, kyung. Ikuti saja. Toh kau juga sudah menikah. Suho juga. Urusan kalian sudah selesai. Anggap saja dia sama dengan klien klien yifan yang lain. Cukup membawakan kadonya, mengucapkan selamat, makan, berpamitan, lalu pulang."sahut kai. "lagipula, kau tidak sendirian, kyung. Aku juga ikut."lanjutnya. kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Bukannya ia ingin bertingkah tidak sopan pada yifan, atasannya. Tapi, ia benar benar tidak mau bertemu suho. Apalagi dalam pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya. Ia membenci suho. Sangat. Kyungsoo benci dengan suho dan segala kesombongan serta mulut pedasnya yang selalu mengatainya dengan cacian tentang gay dan keburukannya-yang selalu kyungsoo dengar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menghindari bertemu dengan suho. Dan ia yakin, mulut suho masih sepedas dulu.

"kenapa bukan sehun dan luhan?"tanya kyungsoo.

"mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka, kyung. Nanti malam mereka mau bertemu dengan desainernya."jawab yifan. kyungsoo menatap yifan tidak suka. Terkadang ia merutuki kedekatannya dengan atasannya ini. yifan sulit percaya dengan orang. Ia hanya akan mengalihkan tugasnya pada orang orang tertentu yang ia pimpin dalam divisinya ini. terutama masalah rapat, atau menghadiri undangan undangan seperti ini. hanya kyungsoo, kai, sehun dan luhan yang ia percaya.

"arra. Kami berangkat."jawab kyungsoo. yifan dan kai tersenyum. "Tapi, beri uang lebih di amplop gaji kami."lanjutnya. senyum yifan menghilang. Ia tahu, kyungsoo tidak akan melepaskan kebahagiaanya secara cuma cuma. Pasti ada bayarannya. Kyungsoo yang perhitungan. Yifan mendengus sambil mengangguk.

.

Kyungsoo merutuki keputusannya. Ia menyesal telah menerima permintaan yifan. sekarang, suho sedang berada 5 meter di depannya. Merangkul mesra istrinya. Jung krystal. Sekarang kim krystal. Yeoja yang membuat suho memilih menjadi straight dan meninggalkan kyungsoo. dan sekarang ia sedang mengadung. Sial. mood kyungsoo dua kali memburuk. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, sekarang mereka sedang berbincang dengan kai. Entah apa.

"kyung, kemarilah."kai melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo yang akan melahap donat yang ada di tangannya. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka dan donat yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menggigit donat itu lalu berjalan ke arah kai yang terkekeh karena ulahnya.

"apa?"tanya kyungsoo.

"kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, kyung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau menikah dengan kai. Kalian tidak mengundang kami."sahut suho.

"merindukanmu? Untuk apa? Yang ada saat ini aku merindukan moment moment menyenangkan beberapa jam yang lalu, saat aku tidak ingat kau pernah ada."jawab kyungsoo sarkastik. Senyum suho, kai dan krystal menghilang. Mereka tahu, kyungsoo membenci suho. Dan mereka juga tahu, kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal itu. tapi, tetap saja, mereka terkejut.

"kyung, jangan begitu."kai mengusap punggung kyungsoo yang baru saja menghabiskan donatnya. "suho sudah berbaik hati menyambut kita. Kenapa kau malah menjawabnya seperti itu?"tanya kai kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengdarkan pandangannya, mencari makanan. Kyungsoo sangat lapar. Padahal ia sudah makan banyak sekali tadi. Kyungsoo meninggalkan kai, krystal dan suho, menghampiri tumpukan makanan yang ada di salah satu meja.

"maafkan dia. Dia memang seperti itu."ucap kai. Suho mengangguk.

"salahku juga."jawab suho. Sejujurnya, ia terkejut saat melihat kyungsoo datang bersama kai. Tapi, ia rasa tidak ada salahnya menyambut mereka. Memperbaiki hubungan dengan mantan kita, tidak buruk, bukan?

Kyungsoo menatap kai yang kembali berbincang dengan suho dan krystal. Ia mendengus kesal. Ia melirik perut krystal yang kini membuncit. Ia juga ingin bisa hamil seperti krystal. Tapi, ia tahu. Ia tidak bisa mengandung. Dia bukan krystal yang memang seorang yeoja.

"kai…"panggil kyungsoo. kai yang sedang menyetir hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan kyungsoo. "kau… tidak ingin punya anak seperti krystal dan suho?"tanya kyungsoo.

"siapa yang tidak mau punya anak. Mungkin kita memang belum di beri, kyung."jawab kai.

"bagaimana kalau ternyata memang tidak di beri. Kita harus mencarinya sendiri."

"jangan mulai, soo…"

"lay kemarin mengajakku ke panti asuhan milik temannya. Kita bisa ke sana. Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran."kai menggeleng. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kai memang keras kepala. Ia tahu itu.

.

Ddrrt ddrrt

Umma calling

Kyungsoo melenguh. Tangannya menggapai gapai benda persegi panjang yang sedang berkelip kelip.

"Yeoboseyo..."Suara kyungsoo serak. Efek bangun tidur.

"Kyungsoo-ya... Umma merindukanmu."Jawab sang eomma. Kyungsoo tersenyum sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ummanya.

"Nado bogoshippo."Jawab kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."

"Wayeo?"Tanya kyungsoo saat eommanya menghentikan kata katanya.

"Eomma... Ingin cucu. Kau tahu itu. Maksud eomma, cobalah kau bicarakan lagi dengan kai mengenai mengadopsi anak."Ucap nyonya do. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia tau eommanya akan mengatakan hal ini cepat atau lambat.

"Arraseo eomma. Aku akan membicarakan dengan jongin."Jawab kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Cepat bangun. Kalian harus berangkat kerja, kan?"

"Ne, eomma. Aku menyayangimu."

"Nado sarangheyo chagi."

Pip.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Lagi lagi eommanya mendesaknya untuk mengikuti apa yang yifan dan lay lakukan. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Ia sangat mau. Sangat ingin, malah. Tapi, kai menolaknya. Namja hitam dan pesek yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama 3 tahun itu menolak. Yah, sebenarnya ia tahu apa alasan kai menolak desakan eomma mereka.

Eomma mereka menginginkan cucu. Anak dari kai dan kyungsoo. namun, mengingat kyungsoo adalah seorang namja, maka orang tua mereka menyarankan agar mereka mengadopsi seorang anak. Tidak masalah kalau itu bukan darah daging mereka. Yang penting mereka menyayangi anak mereka. Seperti yifan dan lay yang mengadopsi seorang anak keturunan china setahun yang lalu. Huang zitao, sekarang namanya berubah menjadi wu zitao, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mengantarkan ibunya yang akan melahirkannya, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Kasihan memang. Dan lay, yang bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit tempat zitao di lahirkan, memutuskan untuk mengangkat zitao sebagai anaknya, yang segera di setujui oleh pihak rumah sakit saat ia mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti itu. kyungsoo juga ingin punya anak. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana lay dan yifan tampak bahagia sekali saat zitao bisa merangkak. Bahkan yifan dan lay yang menikah setahun setelah mereka saja, sudah memiliki anak-walaupun anak angkat-. Kalau bukan karena sifat keras kepala kai, mereka pasti sudah ke panti asuhan milih salah satu teman lay, dan menemukan seorang anak bayi yang lucu. Tapi, sekali lagi, kai keras kepala. Ia menolak, dengan alasan, namja juga bisa hamil. Yah, setelah mengetahui salah seorang sepupunya, minseok, yang beberapa bulan yang lalu melahirkan putranya, jongmin. Dan kai yakin kyungsoo juga bisa. Kyungsoo juga ingin, bisa hamil seperti minseok. Tapi, tidak semua namja bisa hamil. Dia bukan yeoja, yang memang sejak awal di lahirkan dengan rahim. Dia namja. Belum tentu dia bisa mendapatkan anugerah seperti minseok, namja yang bisa hamil.

Kyungsoo melirik kai yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di sampingnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia meringis saat mendapati beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit. Ulah kai dan sifat pervertnya yang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan kai yang melingkar di perutnya.

"eung, kyung. Sudah bangun?"tanya kai dengan suara serak dan mata setengah terpejam.

"sudah. Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku mau mandi."jawab kyungsoo. kai terkekeh mendengar nada manja kyungsoo. kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah kai mencuri morning kissnya.

"kyung."panggil kai saat kyungsoo baru memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi-yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Kyungsoo menatap kai sebagai jawaban. "pantatmu seksi sekali, ya?"goda kai.

Brak!

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kai terbahak. Istrinya memang sangat lucu.

.

Kyungsoo merengut saat celana yang ia kenakan tidak bisa di kancingkan. Ia mendengus kesal. Ini sudah celana ke 7 nya yang tidak muat 6 minggu terakhir ini.

"kyung, ayo berangkat."ajak kai. Ia mengrenyitkan dahinya saat kyungsoo masih diam sambil berkaca. Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya, lalu mengamati pantulan tubuhnya di cermin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. 'kenapa lagi, anak ini.'batin kai. Kai berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo. "ayo berangkat."ajaknya.

"jong, memangnya aku tambah gendut, ya?"tanya kyungsoo. memang agak aneh, mereka masih memanggil pasangan mereka dengan namanya. Bukan yeobo atau panggilan sayang lainnya.

"iya. Kau banyak sekali makan, akhir akhir ini."jawab kai sekenanya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "kenapa? Celanamu tidak muat lagi?"tanya kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memasang ekspresi memelas. "ya sudah. Nanti kita mampir ke department store dulu. Beli beberapa baju baru untukmu."ucap kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Sebelum keluar dari rumahnya, kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk menimbang berat tubuhnya. Ya tuhan, kyungsoo naik 5 kilo sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

"berapa?"tanya kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai mengintip ke angka yang tertera di timbangan badan yang ada di ruang tamunya itu. ia hanya tersenyum melihat angka yang tertera disana. Pantas kyungsoo ngambek. "sudah, tidak apa apa. Wajar kau naik sebanyak itu. kemarin kau makan banyak sekali di pesta suho."kai mengelus kepala kyungsoo.

"tapi, jong. Aku terlihat gendut sekali. Lihat, hidungku terlihat semakin kecil karena pipiku menggembung."keluh kyungsoo sambil berkaca di spion mobilnya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau kau bertambah gemuk, heum?"kai menyalakan mobilnya. Kyungsoo memandang kosong ke jalan.

"nanti kau melirik yang lain."kyungsoo memelas.

"satu satunya hal yang bisa membuatku melirik selain dirimu adalah ketika monggu bisa berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya."jawab kai. Kyungsoo mendengus. Monggu adalah saingan terberatnya dalam mendapatkan perhatian kai. Maka dari itu ia menolak mati matian saat kai bilang ingin membawa monggu ke apartement mereka. Dan ia berterimakasih sebanyak banyaknya saat pihak apartement mengatakan bahwa mereka melarang adanya hewan peliharaan di dalam gedung.

"Kai, tadi eomma menelfon."Ucap kyungsoo.

"Soal mengadopsi anak lagi?"Tebak kai. Kai melirik dari ekor matanya, kyungsoo mengangguk lesu. Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, kan apa jawabanku."Jawab kai.

"Tapi, kai... Belum tentu aku bisa hamil seperti minseok hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku hanya namja biasa?"Nada kyungsoo agak meninggi.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau bisa hamil."Jawab kai dingin.

"Aku akan ke panti asuhan dengan lay nanti."Jawab kyungsoo tidak kalah dingin.

"Jangan coba coba."

.

Kai melirik gelisah jam dinding di apartementnya. Sudah jam 6, dan kyungsoo belum juga pulang. Tadi, kai harus menemani yifan rapat. Dan saat ia keluar dari ruang rapat, kyungsoo tidak ada di mejanya. Dan sampai sekarang ia belum juga pulang.

Cklek

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo. datang dengan wajah bahagia.

"dari mana saja, kau?"tanya kai. Nadanya terdengar sedang menahan amarahnya.

"aku pergi ke panti asuhan bersama lay. Kau tahu, kai, anak di sana lucu…"

"sudah aku bilang jangan kesana!"seru kai marah. Mata kyungsoo melebar mendengar seruan kai. Ia tidak menyangka kai akan membentaknya karena hal ini.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku juga ingin punya anak, kai! Kau tahu aku namja! Tidak bisa mengandung. Aku bukan minseok hyung yang di beri kelebihan. Aku hanya namja biasa, kai!"balas kyungsoo tidak kalah keras.

"aku sudah bilang, kau-jangan-pernah-berfikiran-untuk-mengadopsi-anak."ucap kai penuh penekanan. Mata kyungsoo berkaca kaca.

"aku akan tetap mengadopsi anak, dengan atau tanpa ijinmu."ucap kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja dengan anakmu itu! jangan pulang ke sini. aku hanya menerima istri dan anak kandungku di rumah ini!"seru kai. Kyungsoo menangis. Ia tidak menyangka kai bisa berkata seperti itu.

"kalau begitu cari saja istri lain. Namja yang bisa mengandung, atau yeoja yang mau denganmu!"seru kyungsoo.

Plak

Kai menampar kyungsoo. "arra, aku akan pergi. Aku akan tinggal berdua dengan anakku."jawab kyungsoo seraya masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan kopernya.

Kyungsoo memandang kai sejenak. Kai mengacuhkan kyungsoo.

Blam

Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya. Kai menghela nafas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"mian"lirihnya.

.

Kai memandang kosong layar komputer yang ada di depannya. Ia meghela nafasnya, lalu melirik ke meja yang ada di seberangnya. Kosong. Meja kyungsoo. kyungsoo tidak masuk sejak beberapa hari ini.

"kai, bisa bicara sebentar?"panggil yifan. kai mengangguk, lalu berjalan dengan lesu ke ruangan yifan.

"ada apa?"tanya kai. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan yifan bicarakan.

"aku minta maaf soal lay yang mengajak kyungsoo ke panti asuhan. Aku pikir masalahnya tidak akan seburuk ini."ucap yifan. kai menghela nafas. "datangilah kyungsoo." Kai menggeleng. Yifan mendegus. Kai dan kyungsoo bersama ego mereka yang sama tinggi. ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia dan lay menyatukan mereka 3 tahun yang lalu. Tiba tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "nanti, setelah makan siang, ikut aku. ada klien yang harus kita temui."ucap yifan. kai hanya mengangguk lesu.

.

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton televisi mengentikan kegiatannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk.

"kyung!"seru lay saat melihat kyungsoo.

"lay!"seru kyungsoo seraya memeluk lay. Ia lalu beralih pada bayi kecil yang ada di gendongan lay. "annyeong zitao!"kyungsoo mengamit zitao ke dalam gendongannya. "Masuklah."

"Ya tuhan, aku baru tahu kim kyungsoo bisa sekacau ini."Lay berkacak pinggang saat melihat ruang tv rumah kyungsoo berantakan. Banyak bungkus snack dan remah makanan ringan berserakan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum innocent saat mendengar omelan lay.

"Ada apa ke sini?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu."Jawab lay. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin pulang?"Tanya lay.

"Aku sudah ada di rumah. Untuk apa pulang?"Tanya kyungsoo pura pura tidak tahu.

"Bukan ke sini. Ke seoul."Jawab lay. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Rumahku di sini."

"Kau tetap keras kepala seperti dulu. Kalau kau menunggu jongin untuk menjemputmu, maka, kau akan tetap berada di sini sampai rambutmu memutih."

"Biar saja."

"Kyung, salah satu di antara kalian harus ada yang mengalah. Kau ingat sendiri bagaimana dulu kau dan kai berakhir saat kalian sama sama keras kepala. Maksudku, melunaklah sedikit."

"Aku sudah lunak. Lihat, coba kau pegang perutku."Kyungsoo menarik tangan lay ke arah perutnya, lalu menekan nekan perutnya dengan tangan lay. Kyungsoo harus akui ia benar benar bertambah gemuk. Mungkin beratnya naik beberapa kilo.

"Aku serius."Kyungso menghentikan gerakan tangan lay di perutnya, lalu melepaskan tangan lay.

"Aku tahu."Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak merindukan kai?"Tanya lay. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, tidak perduli.

"Belum tentu dia merindukanku."Jawab kyungsoo acuh. Lay mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban kyungsoo.

"Memangnya semuanya harus di balas? Kalau kau merindukan kai, ya sudah, bilang saja kau merindukan kai. Jangan memikirkan apa kai merindukanmu atau tidak. Gengsi kalian terlalu besar bahkan hanya untuk mengucap rindu. Tidak akan ada yang menertawakanmu karena kau merindukan namja yang kau cintai, kyung."Ucap lay.

Prang

"Huwee..."

Kyungsoo dan lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Zitao menangis. Lay sontak berlari ke arah zitao. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat zitao yang berdiri di atas kursi. Sepertinya ia ingin mengambil gelas yang ada di atas meja, bukannya meraihnya, ia malah menjatuhkannya. Beruntung zitao ada di atas kursi, jadi tidak terkena pecahan kaca. Lay segera membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Mianhae, kyung. Zitao memecahkan gelasmu."Ucap lay. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa apa, lay."Jawab kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah zitao.

Srak

Bugh

"Aaah..."Kyungsoo meringis saat ia jatuh terpeleset salah satu bungkus makanan ringan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kyung!"Pekik lay. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia memekik seheboh itu, tapi, begitu melihat darah yang merembes di celana kyungsoo, lay seketika panik.

Lay segerap meraih ponselnya lalu menelfon yifan.

.

"Kau bilang rapat, kenapa ke sini?"Tanya kai kesal. Yifan menipunya. Yifan bilang, mau menemui kliennya. Ia percaya. Yifan mengarahkan mobilnya keluar kota, ia masih percaya, mungkin kliennya berada di luar kota. Sampai yifan membawa mobilnya memasuki kota asal kyungsoo, kai mulai merengut. Dan sekarang, ia merengek seperti anak kecil. Yifan membelokkan mobilnya ke kompleks perumahan tempat orang tua kyungsoo tinggal.

"Sudah diam."Jawab yifan.

Drrt drrt

Incoming call lay

"Siapa?"Tanya kris.

"Lay."Jawab kai.

"Jawab saja."Kai mengangguk.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa, lay?"Tanya kai. "Dduizhang sedang menyetir."

"Kalian sampai mana?"Tanya lay panik.

"Eeh? Kami mau ke rumah kyungsoo. Ada apa?"Tanya kai ikut panik.

"Kalian sampai mana?"Tanya lay lagi.

"Ini sudah di gang rumahnya. Ah, itu rumahnya sudah kelihatan."Jawab kai.

"Cepat masuk! Kyungsoo jatuh, sekarang berdarah banyak sekali!"Seru lay. Mata kai melebar.

"Dduizzhang! Ppali! Kyungsoo jatuh. Dia berdarah banyak sekali!"Seru kai tak kalah panik. Kai segera turun dari mobil yifan saat yifan menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah kyungsoo. Tidak lama kemudian, kai keluar sambil menggendong kyungsoo yang mengerang kesakitan. Di belakangnya lay sedang menggendong zitao yang menangis.

.

"Hiks hiks."Zitao masih menangis di gendongan lay. Lay menenangkan zitao. Tidak lama kemudian zitao tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan menangis.

Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Apapun yang terjadi pada kyungsoo, ia sangat menyesal. Ia berjanji akan mengikuti apapun permintaan kyungsoo.

Cklek

Kai segera menghambur ke arah sang dokter bernametag park chanyeol tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo, dok?"Tanya kai. Park uisa tersenyum.

"Untunglah janinnya tidak apa apa. Pendarahannya tidak membahayakan bayinya. Sebaiknya kyungsoo shhi istirahat beberapa hari. Dia sudah di pindahkan ke kamar inap. Kalian boleh menemuinya."Jawab park uisa.

"Janin? Maksud dokter kyungsoo hamil?"Tanya kai.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Usia kandungannya sudah 2 bulan."Jawab park uisa. Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, dok."

.

"Kyung..."Kai membuka pintu kamar inap kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat kyungsoo sedang melahap donatnya. Kai tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatap kai. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia rindu pada kai. Tapi, ia juga masih marah pada kai.

Kai berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang kyungsoo. Kai mengecup kening kyungsoo.

"Mianhae."Ucap kai. Mata kyungsoo berkaca kaca. Ia sangat merindukan kecupan ini.

"Hiks hiks."Kyungsoo terisak. Kai merengkuh kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."Bisiknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu."Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. "Pulanglah."Lagi, kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku ingin melihat perkembangan anak kita. Setiap saat setiap waktu." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari kai. Ia memandang kai dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau bisa hamil. Dan kau sekarang mengandung. 2 bulan."Jawab kai seraya mencium kedua pipi gembil kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Gomawo."Ucap kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai mencium bibir kyungsoo. Bibir yang sangat ia rindukan. Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap kyungsoo. "Saranghae."Kai mengecup kening kyungsoo lagi. "Saranghae."Kai mengecup perut kyungsoo.

Cklek

Kai dan kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada yifan dan lay yang baru masuk.

"Kalian harus banyak berterima kasih pada kami."Ucap yifan. Kai mendengus kesal.

"Kau hampir membuat kyungsoo keguguran."Jawab kai.

"Hei, kalau tidak begitu, mana tahu kau kalau kyungsoo hamil."Sahut lay tidak terima.

"Arra. Gomawo."Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir kau sudah hamil sekitar 4 bulan. Perutmu benar benar sudah membesar."Lay mengusap perut kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kalian tidak tahu?"Tanya kai. Kyungsoo, lay dan yifan menatap kai. "Bayi kami kan kembar."Lanjutnya.

"MWO?!"

End

yehehe...

mungkin kalo temenku yang kasih ide buat sequel ini, dia bakalan ngerasa aneh, soalnya, beda banget.

tapi, munculnya kayak gini, di otak. ya udah

buat yang minta sequelnya protect you, aku masih buntu banget

buat kemarin yang udah review tell me how to love you,

Maple fujoshi2309, , KyungKyung Kim, younlaycious88, mirarose86, Kim YeHyun, ShinJiWoo920202, k0j3t4, org, elfkaisoo, HitsuKiro16, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, SooSweet, exindira, Bray, LAB27

makasih banyak, yaa..

oke, buat yang lain, jangan lupa review, nee...


End file.
